evacuate the dance floor
by Bottle Glass
Summary: In which Bolin dances, Korra dances, Mako almost dances, and an Equalist flees. There's a reason why you don't dance with strangers. Oneshot. Makorra.


**a/n:** ...yeah, i don't even know anymore.

**dedication:** to my secret crush, who made it awkward by asking who i had a crush on.

* * *

**EVACUATE THE DANCE FLOOR**

"Hey, why the long face?" asked Bolin mid-spin, his irrepressible grin flashing white in the swirl and press of the dancing bodies on either side.

"Oh. No reason," answered Korra, shrugging as he pulled her back. "Just wondering why Mako isn't dancing."

She caught Bolin shoot a glance over her shoulder at his brother. Mako was leaning silently against the ritzy ballroom's wall, steadfastly ignoring the three tittering, well-dressed girls that sneaked secret glances at him through heavily-mascara-ed eyes.

"He's not really the dancing type," sighed Bolin good-naturedly, turning back to her. "But it's a shame, really. He's a great dancer."

Korra stifled a giggle. "Mako? A great dancer? _Really?"_

"Really!" insisted Bolin.

The orchestra switched tunes, transitioning into a lively melody that dictated rapid partner-switching and constant concentration, and Bolin let go of her hand to exchange partners with the couple next to them.

"Hi," said Korra's new partner. "Aren't you the Avatar?"

"Uh, yeah," she mumbled absently, focused more on moving her feet and getting the steps down than on a conversation.

"Oh," he said. "That's cool." He spun her once.

"Hey, not so fast!" she managed to say before he apologized.

"My bad. I thought you'd be able to handle it."

She frowned at the backhanded compliment, but brushed it off. "...Just don't go so fast."

"I won't."

They switched partners, and Korra jumped when Bolin tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey," he said. "Ready for me again?"

"Do you want the _good_ answer or the bad one?"

He laughed and danced with her until the next partner-switch and guess what? It was the same man from before.

"Hello," he said. "What a coincidence."

Korra scowled. This guy was a little creepy.

The next few bars of the song passed in relative silence, until—

"So I'm guessing that you're not from around here, since you're so bad at the steps," he said.

Korra froze. He did _not._

And then he spun her so fast that she nearly fell, and the feel of his hands on her bare upper arms was weird and strangely cold.

She managed to regain her balance, but only because two lean arms caught her from behind, pushing her forward with only a brief, hot touch.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" muttered Mako, letting her go.

"Yes," said Korra, completely flabbergasted as well as annoyed. "But—"

"Then you should've known better."

"He surprised me!"

"You're the _Avatar_—"

"I apologize for spinning you so fast, Lady Avatar," interjected her ex-partner. "I forgot what you'd said before—"

"Get lost," interrupted Mako testily. "Don't come back."

"But—"

"Do you _want_ me to blow your cover?"

The man paled. "I apologize!" he repeated, before turning tail and disappearing.

Korra blinked. "'Blow his cover?'"

Mako's eyes glinted, flinty. "Equalists shouldn't be anywhere near you."

"How'd you know he was an Equalist?"

"I've seen him at rallies."

She stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Well, I could've taken care of him. He hadn't even done anything."

"He nearly threw you to the ground."

"I could've gotten back up."

"He would've pinned you."

"Nothing a kick in the stomach can't fix. Besides, all these people are watching—"

"What if I hadn't come to help you?"

"Do you really have such little faith in my ability to take care of myself?"

"That's not what I meant—"

"Mako, I'm _fine."_

He glanced out at the growing crowd. "I think you should stop dancing."

Korra spluttered. "What? No! This is the fun part!"

"What if this"—he gestured with his hands, indicating the past situation—"happens again?"

She crossed her arms, going for the kill. "Well, you'll come save me, won't you?"

"I—," he began before breaking off, looking vaguely scandalized. "Korra, I didn't—"

"I'm going to keep dancing, no matter what you say."

He threw up his hands. "I tried. Fine, go ahead. Keep dancing. I rest my case." He turned and was just about to leave when someone approached, holding out a hand to Korra.

"Dance with me, Lady Avatar?"

Korra could feel Mako watching her silently as she considered the offer.

"No," she said finally. "I think I'd rather dance with someone else."

He nodded slowly. "I see. Thank you for your consideration." And then he turned quietly and left.

Mako followed the man's retreating back with his eyes. "That was a… surprisingly wise decision."

"Oh, shut up."

"I commend you."

"I'll have my revenge on you. Just wait." And she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. "See? Dance with me."

By now, Mako's expression was a strange mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. "Korra—"

"I'm not taking no for an answer," she told him. "Besides, I'd like to dance with you at least once in my life."

"Then you'll never ask me to do this again?" he asked slowly.

"Nope." She held up a finger. "Although I do hear that you're a great dancer."

He sighed, the warm air ghosting across Korra's face. "I'm going to kill Bolin."

The strains of a drum beat as the beginning of a very, very traditional Fire Nation song began. Korra shrugged; this song was fast, upbeat, and required plenty of close-contact. It was a plus that she wouldn't have to worry about watching her back if Mako was there.

"Please don't kill your brother. I need him to keep you in check," she spouted as Mako gently pushed her backward, further onto the dance floor.

He rolled his eyes. "Am I too much for you?"

"Only sometimes," she said, grinning.

"Hold tight to me," he warned, bowing low to her as the new rules of the song asked. "And remember," he said, drawing close and keeping her gaze locked on him, "you asked for this."

* * *

a/n: ...AND THEN THEY KISSED.

yeah, jkizzles. there's no way.


End file.
